fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Digimon Data Squad: The Threat and The Lost Royal Knight
Anthony and Dorumon followed the Tamer and Guilmon to a park in the city whrere they seem to hang out a lot. Lucas and Betamon were being followed by the red-head into the park in another direction. While Sean and Rena were trying their best to avoid running into Impmon. So eventually they all ran into each other and....... CRASH!!!!! "Ow, my head. You okay Rena?" asked and complained Sean. "I think I'll be alright." "Betamon, you ok?" asked Lucas. "I think I sprained my fin." "Dorumon?" asked Anthony. "I'll be just fine." "Guilmon." "Yes Takato?" "GET OFF OF ME!!!" While the red-head girl just stood there and laughed. "It's not funny Rika. How would you like it if Renamon fell on you?" asked the crushed boy known as Takato. She just ignored the question and pointed to Lucas. "You, short stuff." "HEY!" "How did you get your Digimon to Digivolve without a Modify Card? Also, why did that Monochromon you beat not turn into data but into a Digi-Egg?" Takato looked at him strangely, "No Modify Card and he turned into a Digi-Egg?" Anthony nodded and explained everything about how they were from another Universe and were sent here to stop a great evil from upsetting the balance of the Multiverse. Takato seemed to be excited that other universes existed. "Can you show me the thing that you do to make them Digivolve?" Sean, "Sure, we just need a challenge." As if on cue, a giant Digital Field (aka the fog) covered the entire park area. Then a blue-haired kid with a Terriermon on his head came through the fog and joined the others. "Henry, you made it!" said Takato. "Yeah, I had to take Terriermon away from the kitchen before he ate all of the food in our fridge." "Momentai, I was gonna leave you something." said Terriermon with a nervous smile on his face. Then a large Digimon Bio-Emerged, showing to be Craniamon. "A Royal Knight..." muttered Anthony. Renamon and Dorumon turned back into their Digimon forms and gained a suprised look from the Tamers, especially Rika. "Let's go Renamon!" shouted Sean as he ran up to Craniamon and punched him in the gut, activating his DNA. As Craniamon stumbled back, everyone looked shocked at the force of Sean's punch. Anthony and Lucas activated their own DNA and took out their Digivices. "You wanted to see this Takato, well here it is." said Sean. "DNA... Charge!" "Renamon digivolve to..... Kyubimon!" "DNA... Charge!" "Betamon digivolve to..... Seadramon." "DNA! Full... Charge!" "Dorumon warp digivolve to..... Dorugreymon!" The three Digimon ran up to Craniamon and attacked, *Fox Tail Inferno* *Water Breath* *Metal Meteor* The attacks merged and hit their target, yet no damage. "What, it didn't work!" shouted Kyubimon. Craniamon just waved his arm and they were blown away, also taking heavy damage. "Kyubimon!" "Seadramon!" "Dorugreymon!!" Sean, Lucas, and Anthony ran up to their partners and knelt beside them. "Kyubimon, it's ok. I'm here." Sean whispered. "C'mon Seadramon, get up!" shouted Lucas. Dorugreymon turned back into Dorumon. "Dorumon. Dorumon, WAKE UP!!!" The 3 DATS Agents got up and faced Craniamon. "You. You did this to our partners. You will PAY!!" Sean's DNA covered his body, same with Lucas, and Anthony's turned into an Aura. "DNA! Full... Charge!" "Kyubimon/Seadramon digivolve to..... Taomon. MegaSeadramon." "DNA Charge! Overdrive!" "Dorumon double warp digivolve to..... Alphamon." Category:Fan Fiction